Doing Too Much
by acho0bl3ssU
Summary: I'm leaving messages and voicemails Telling you I miss you Baby am I doing too much too much Why you tryna diss me When I just wanna kiss you Baby am I doing too much too much
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the first time writing a Naruto FF. If it sucks... gomen nsai! But please read and review. Flames, of course, are welcome. This is in Sakura's POV. 

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the naruto characters. So don't get the idea that I do.

Couples for this story: Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Shika (That's mostly the people i'm going to write about in this story.)

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
__Telling you I miss you Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

_See you got me all alone  
Waiting right here by the phone  
For you to call me,  
Just to hear Your voice tone  
I keep on wondering if you was even  
Feeling me, I keep on wondering if  
This was even meant to be  
Tell me imma waste of time, boy  
You showing me no sign, is it cuz u on  
Ya grind, cuz you're always on my mind_

I still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Me and Sasuke-kun were together. I just couldn't stand to wait all day just to see or hear him. I miss him so much. Now that you mention it, how much time has passed since I had to leave my beloved? Wow, only 2 minutes. Hey there's Hinata. "Hey Sakura. How are you and Sasuke?" "Great!" I replied enthusiastically. I think I'm going to call Sasuke again. As I pulled out my cell phone Hinata asked, "Who are you calling?" "I'm calling Sasuke again." "Again?" She asks with a little hint of disbelief. I nod. "How many times have you called him?" "Mmmm... I think this is the 5th time. He won't pick up the phone." I explain. Hinata took the phone away and closed it for me. "You're obsessing alittle bit too much."

_I keep on wondering if everything you said was true  
I keep on wondering if you were really coming through_

_Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much  
Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much_

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

AHHH another new day to see Sasuke. YAY! "Ohayo Sasuke!" I screamed and ran up to give him a hug from the behind. He seems startled and politely pushed me away so he can breathe. "Hey." AHHH i love his voice. "Stop calling me so much. It gets annoying." I pouted and replied "Maybe if you picked up the phone I wouldn't call you as much." He went back and talked with Naruto and Shika. I started to walk away when I saw Hinata and Ino walking my way. First, I saw Hinata and Ino give a small peck on their boyfriends (look above if you forgot) cheek. "Hi Sakura." they said in unison. We girls walked to our first period class while the guys talked some more. I wondered if i should give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek next time. "Hey Sakura you want to go to the movies later?" Ino asked. I noded and ask if the guys are coming. They replied nope and they wanted to talk to me.

_I'm out with my girls tryna have a good time  
And you know I'm looking fly tryna meet sum other guys  
But it gets hard sometimes cuz there ain't no one just like you  
I try my best but I can't shake this thing u got me going through_

_All i can picture is the color of your eyes, and the way u make me smile  
I ain't felt this in a while,  
But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion  
Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin_

_The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy_

_The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy_

After school we met at our usual place and headed to the movie theatre. We watched material girls (thanks anne for the idea!) and laughed our asses off. After the movie we talked about and told each other our favorite parts. We went to Kakala Cafe (it exists me and my friends always go there its at 8ave in brooklyn, NY LOLZ try it! its a fabalous place) and ordered our regular favs. "So what was it you guys wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. The atmosphere suddenly got well, silent. "Sakura I think Sasuke is getting tired of you always calling him." Hinata said in a quiet voice than usual. "Yup. I totally agree." Ino said with confidence. Isn't that just like her I thought. "What are you guys talking about i just want to hear his voice since I miss him so much." I explained calmly. "Besides I only call 6 times. I'm sure you guys call your boyfriends more." I saw their mouth dropped all the way to floor. "I'll take that as a no." Hinata recovered and said "Six times... please say your joking and you're exaggerating." I shook my head. "I think I'm going to Sasuke now and see what he is doing right and see if he can join us." I reached for my cell phone until I stopped and saw 2 pair of eyes glaring at me. "Give me cell phone to us!" Ino and Hinata shouted. I ran out of the cafe and got far away to call Sasuke. It's amazing even as I'm running for my life my prince charming doesn't pick up his phone.

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

_Baby Bash  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha_

_Ronnie Ray all day  
Women in the hall way, Ev day losing track of the people tryna call me  
Don't take this the wrong way, I been having long days, doing it, moving  
Round the town wherever I'm getting my song played_

(During the time when Sakura was being chased)  
Sasuke, Shika and Naruto were all at Shika's house and discussing their girlfriends because Sasuke seemed to be having trouble. "Are your girlfriends always calling you?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Shika. Naruto said,"What do you mean by always? Like 2 or 3 times? Besides I call her." Naruto said while eating his ramen which Mrs. Nara (Shika's mom) made. Shika answered the question with "I called her because if she called me she would know it would be troublesome for me." Sasuke shook his head in confusion and frustration. "Why does Sakura always call me? I told her it annoys me but she doesn't listen to me." He banged his hand onto the closest wall to him. "SASUKE DON'T BREAK SHIKA'S WALL. You're paying for the damage. I think I'm going to call Hinata and ask how the movie was and what she's doing right now." Naruto excused himself and while going outside to call Hinata, he tripped... over his own two feets because he was so excited to call Hinata. Shika and Sasuke stared at disbelief at their idiotic friend. Naruto got up and shouted "I'm OK. Hey Hinata what you doing?" Suddenly, the dreaded song of I think I'm in love by Jessica Simpson (she picked it out and put it into his cell phone assuming) started to play. "NOOO its Sakura!" Sasuke overreacted and threw the phone against the wall. "ARGH i can't take this anymore. I'm breaking up with her!" "Whatever. You're too troublesome to calm down. If you want to break something please don't break my house" With that Shika walked out to call Ino.

_Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me I'm doing too much_

_Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me I'm doing too much_

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

I suddenly began thinking about what Hinata and Ino said yesterday. Today was a new day and i wasn't going to let that comment get me too down. Besides I know they didn't mean anything they were just telling the truth? I didn't know anymore. "Ohayo Sasuke." I said happily. "Sakura. It's over." "What! Why?" I asked in a little bit too loud of a voice. "Sakura I'm sure in a relationship you listen to the other person. I told you to stop calling so much and you didn't. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone who would appreciate the attention you gave me." After the short speech he began to walk with Naruto and Shika toward homeroom. I couldn't believed what just happened. Was I

_Doing Too Much_?


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: I just realized i forgot to put an author's note on the bottom! Now I'm typing this as fast as I can without error at like 10 AM. OK anyways enough of my blabbering which I do too often. I'm sorry to all Sakura fans if I made her sound alittle bit too obsessive. Also, Sasuke was a little bit OOC because he wouldn't throw his phone over that. Whew anyways R&R! 


End file.
